The Red Line
by The Poarter
Summary: One can only take so much stupidity from a character of an anime before he cracks. This is a story of what happens when someone does. If you want improvements review and message me. If enough people like the general idea I'll make a better copy in a week. M for character death, blood, gore and swearing. Since no one likes it this story is over.


**THE RED LINE**

**READ, REVIEW AND VOTE**

**Okay has anyone here read the manga Familiar of zero. Stupid question of course you guys have, otherwise you wouldn't be here in the first place. Now here something that I find stupid about it.**

**No not stupid as in the normal submissive boy, dominant girl which I still find stupid. No, what I find stupid is the main fucking, Saito. Half the authors I know agree with me! HALF! Saito is the most idiotic character I have ever read about in existence. HOW THE FUCK DOES SOMEONE LIKE HIM BECOME THE MAIN CHARACTER! **

**He's better of being a side show or a comic relief character. From what I've seen he cheats on many girls while saying he loves one person, doesn't start a revolution in his world or do anything logically staying content to work for Louise.**

**Louise herself is a bitch which I despise. Don't even get me started on her.**

**But the person I HATE the most is Guiche. I didn't get past the fifth chapter of the story WITHOUT banging my head against the wall hoping for the torture to all end.**

**Let me get this straight. Guiche, a character who is a playboy, two times on several girls. That I can accept and understand. Even though you may actually love someone, realisitically it is impossible to do so since as human beings we are simply not adapted to do so. Evolution forces us to have as many children as possible or in this case survival of the fittest. No what I hate the most is the fact that no one bothers to kill him.**

**Saito, when accepts a challenge to his duel, lets him live. That is unrealistic. Some guy is beating your ass into the ground and the moment the tables turn you don't ask for some payback. What the fuck!**

**When you have the tables turned and are at an advantage in a fight with your opponent crying his eyes you don't sympathize with him.**

**Where I come from you kill him with fire. Not literally kill but the eye for an eye logic stands.**

**So this is what my RED LINE STORY IS GOING TO BE about. Basically whenever I find myself watching a ridiculous anime character I think, what would I do in this situation? I then my character Jetlix from my other story, who is a spawn of KHORNE.**

"_WHEN WE HUNT, WE KILL. NO ONE IS SAFE; NOTHING IS SACRED.____**WE ARE BLACKWATCH!**____WE ARE THE LAST LINE OF DEFENSE! WE WILL BURN OUR OWN TO____**HOLD THE RED LINE**__, IT IS THE LAST LINE TO EVER HOLD."_

**Chapter 1: Magic won't save you.**

Jetlix Sinjid Curse was your normal boy 16 year old boy. He got into fights, he fell in love with highschool girls and he did homework. He planned on becoming an engineer on day thanks to his good grades. However while his attitude might have made people call him a nerd at first they stopped after fighting him and instead referred to him as the loser. A boost up.

You see Sinjid grew up in Toronto, Scarborough. There you either grew up fighting, or didn't grow up at all. That said he still got his ass kicked. But that was because of two reasons, drive and restrictions. Sinjid basically had no drive whatsoever when it came to hurting people permanently. He only hit them a few times knocking them out. Unfortunately many people took this to their advantage and kicked his ass.

Another reason was restrictions. Having trained himself in Karate, Sinjid while wanting to kick everyone's ass, didn't want to kill them. While Karate was a self defense martial art it wasn't just that. Done right a master of Karate could easily kill anyone. It was proven when Sinjid put down his first tormenters American bulldog with his barehands.

The guy had tried to sick his dog on him and paid the price. It was dead. Of course Sinjid didn't get off easy. He nearly lost his left foot in that fight but it sent a message to the kids in his neighbourhood. He was willing to kill if pushed too far.

Someone hadn't gotten the message and messed with him. Fatass ended up dead as well with his dog.

As a result everyone just left him alone after that and life returned to normal.

That is until some weird portal popped out of nowhere and sucked him in.

XXX

I found myself falling into through darkness, images and many, many other portals. My body twisted and warped through the violence and mayhem that plagued the realms which I had passed. Occasionally my soul felt stretched before loosing up. For what seemed like an eternity I travelled between worlds being pulled by some kind of force.

I tried fighting it first hoping for it to stop before exiting the darkness.

XXX

A funny thing about the mind. Deprive someone of their senses and they become made. Overload their senses and the person feels extremely irritated at the slightest move. Now image these actions occurring dozens of times as Jetlix entered the portal.

When you go through a life experience like that you don't come out the same as you were as you went in. The same could be true with Jetlix.

There was good news and bad news to this. The good news was that he was now almost unbreakable to "normal" torture and pain. The bad news was in order to achieve such power he had to make a deal with Khorne

XXX

(Skip all the other repeated stuff)

XXX

The two combatants faced each other.

However Jetlix didn't care about Honor. So he moved

Right before Guiche found himself at the end of a fist. Quickly using Guiche's stunned body and perception Jetlix grabbed Guiche's face and smashed it against his knee before pulling back.

Blood was now dripping from Guiche's broken nose. But Jetlix didn't seem to care. In fact he seemed to be enjoying this. Before anyone else could react, Jetlix dug his finger into Guiche's left eye, digging it further and further. He knew that if he dug to deep Guiche would be dead soon and he didn't want that.

After all he wanted the so called noble in front of him to crack first, suffer before he killed him. However he felt a weak shove at his ribcage forcing him back a few centimeters. It seemed Guiche still had some fight in him, despite being so injured. Or maybe it was simply because the coward was knew he could do nothing else.

Jetlix grabbed Guiche's face once and started punching it repeatedly. With the mage's wand broken, Guiche could do nothing as Jetlix grabbed the boys faced again and bite down on his cheek before ripping if off.

It took some effort but it was still possible. Nevertheless Jetlix ripped off the face of the bastard magician. Like Khorne, Jetlix had inherited his hate for anything magic based.

Blood dribbled down Guiche's cheek and eye as he wimpered in pain. Weakling. A fighter never shows weaknesses.

"This world is filled with competent men but because of incompent ones such as you they are never realized,"

Jetlix lifted his boot up, before kicking Louise away. The girl had tried to stop him from slaughtering the mage. Foolish mortal. There will be blood today. Jetlix simply stared calmly at the slowly crawling mass of weakness.

"You are the sickness that plagues the body. And I am the cure!" roared Jetlix at last before smashing his boots on Guiche.

Said mage screamed from the pain. It only seemed to be a calling for Jetlix as he once again smashed his boot against the insect's head. It seemed that the people here were far more durable than he thought.

Jetlix had lost count at how many times he had smashed his boot against the blonde idiot but it didn't matter. After a while the boy seemed unresponsive. Checking one more time Jetlix slammed his boot against Guiches skull crushing it.

The boy was now dead. The students could only gap at the death of a noble mage from the hands of a commoner. Zero's commoner at that! Jetlix didn't care as he merely recited what the blood god had told him to do when he made his first kill. Not caring at the looks he was getting Jetlix walked away. There will be more blood in the future.

**Now most of you have probably started noticing several similarities between the Harrowing and my story. However my story has two main differences. I only kill stupid characters and my characters are not invincible daemons on steroids. They're real people.**

**Next Chapter: Crackdown**

**I just did this because I never see anyone killing Guiche. If you want me to improve it and make it better just message me. I just did this in a day and it was a spur of a moment thing.**


End file.
